Perdiendo el amor
by moonrise1216
Summary: "Es doloroso no ser amado cuando se ama todavía, pero es bastante más doloroso ser todavía amado cuando ya no se ama." Akane a amado a Shindou desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero él nunca la había notado. O eso era lo que creía ella. Ella nunca dudó del amor que sentía por él, ¿Pero qué pasará cuando alguien más intente entrar a su corazón?
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**_ — _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5®. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 _—_ _Akane, escúchame, por favor._

Un par de manos se aferraron firmemente a sus brazos, siendo un toque extrañamente delicado si se comparaba con la desesperación y el dolor en la voz del que hablaba. Las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente comenzaban a traspasar lo poco que aún quedaba de aquellas murallas imaginarias que protegían los sentimientos de la chica de cabellos castaños, quien sentía como iban cayendo una a una, derribándose por completo sobre ella. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y el dolor en su pecho que llevaba ignorando desde tiempo atrás comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte.

 _—No llores, y escúchame por favor._

Pero ya no podía detenerse y mucho menos escucharlo, todo lo que había estado guardando para sí misma ahora salía, y de la peor forma posible. ¿Cómo era que faltando tan poco para que todo terminara se derrumbara de esa forma? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser en ese preciso momento y no después, cuando él ya no pudiera verla? Las manos pasaron de sus brazos a su espalda, rodeándola de aquella manera en que solo él podía hacerlo, pasando después a sus mejillas y tratando en vano de limpiar de ellas las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

 _—Akane, te amo, eso es algo que no cambiará jamás, sin importar cual sea tu decisión. No te odiaré, porque siempre he sabido que tu corazón le pertenece a él, siempre ha sido así. Y por favor, no te culpes por mi sufrimiento, que yo mismo me lo he buscado; yo he sido quien ha complicado las cosas en mi intento por que me ames, sabiendo que jamás podrás hacerlo. Sólo te pido una cosa, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, sé feliz... Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por haber complicado tanto todo._

¿Pero cómo podía evitar sentir esa sensación de culpa qué tanto la aprisionaba después de oír aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo podía aceptar que él tuviera la culpa, cuando todo indicaba que ahí la única culpable era ella? Le estaba rompiendo el corazón de la peor forma posible al chico que se había empeñado en hacer cualquier cosa por que ella fuera feliz.

¿Acaso la decisión que iba a tomar era la correcta? ¿Acaso así de retorcido podía ser el amor? Destrozaría cruelmente a quien había hecho todo para ganarse un lugar en su corazón, y todo por el chico del que ella había estado enamorada desde el día que lo vio por primera vez en la ceremonia de ingreso a la secundaria. Era una total y terrible lastima que ella solo tuviera ojos para aquel cabello castaño cenizo y ojos cafés en aquel momento, ya que nunca pudo ver aquellos ojos azules que la seguían a todas partes y la miraban casi con adoración.

Akane siempre estuvo completamente segura de los sentimientos que mantenía hacia Shindou Takuto; si aquello que sentía no era amor, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que podría estar segura de otra cosa, ella no podría olvidar a Takuto y comenzar a amar a Ranmaru nunca, además de que había sido una completa estupidez haberlo intentado desde un principio. Pero si ella no lo amaba, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal de tan sólo pensar en alejarse de él?

 _—Ranmaru..._

 _—Solamente se feliz, Akane._

 ** _"Es doloroso no ser amado cuando se ama todavía, pero es bastante más doloroso ser todavía amado cuando ya no se ama"._**


	2. La chica de la camara

_**Disclaimer**_ — _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5®. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece._

Aquella mañana de abril era cálida, perfecta para el inicio de un nuevo curso; estudiantes de todos los rincones de la ciudad Inazuma, e incluso sus alrededores, caminaban por las calles en dirección a sus institutos, llenando el ambiente de energía, diversión, ansiedad y nerviosismo. La mayoría de ellos más entusiasmados por ver nuevamente a sus amigos, que por el inicio de un nuevo curso para algunos, o el ingreso a una nueva escuela para otros.

Shindou Takuto se encontraba en el segundo grupo, a varias calles de ingresar como estudiante de preparatoria por vez primera; el castaño caminaba a paso lento, posponiendo el mayor tiempo posible su llegada, pero cuidando el tiempo para evitar llegar tarde. Aunque aún tenía bastante tiempo de sobra.

A cada paso que daba sentía su corazón latir más a prisa, acompañado de la familiar sensación de estar siendo vigilado a la distancia. Soltó un bufido impaciente, preguntándose aún la razón por la cual aquella persona simplemente se limitaba a observarlo y no se acercaba de una vez.

Varias calles antes de llegar, se encontró con Kirino Ranmaru —su mejor amigo de toda la vida—, también en dirección a su nueva escuela.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriendo Kirino—, veo que a ti también se te ha hecho temprano.

—No podía llegar tarde al emocionante primer día de clases —intentó bromear Shindou.

El resto del camino transcurrió entre broma, risas y comentarios referentes a los lugares que habían visitado y las actividades que habían realizado durante las vacaciones. Los pasos de Kirino eran tranquilos, adaptados a la lentitud con la que andaba Shindou, quien miraba discretamente sobre su hombro cada pocos minutos.

— ¿Está todo bien, Shindou? —Ranmaru miró con preocupación al castaño—. Desde hace rato vas mirando hacia atrás, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguien sospechoso te sigue?

Una última y fugaz mirada por parte del de ojos cafés bastó para toparse directamente con la mirada color lavanda de su objetivo, una chica de cabello castaño claro recogido en dos trenzas, una a cada lado de su rostro, portaba el uniforme de la misma escuela que ambos chicos, y como era habitual en ella, llevaba una cámara rosa en sus manos. Al cruzarse sus miradas, la castaña fingió tomar fotos al paisaje y aceleró su caminar lo más rápido que le fue posible para quedar fuera del alcance visual de Shindou y Kirino.

—Había una chica —respondió Shindou con un tono de voz un tanto paranoico—, venía en la otra calle y nos estaba tomando fotos.

El de cabello rosa lo miró enarcando una ceja durante lo que pareció ser apenas un segundo, e inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa, para después girar el rostro con rapidez en dirección a donde Shindou había mirado solo unos segundos atrás.

—Akane —Un susurro apenas audible escapó de los labios de Kirino, aunque para Shindou solamente fue un sonido inentendible.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Cuestionó el castaño con curiosidad y leves sospechas sobre lo que acababa de decir Ranmaru.

Y tal como predecía Shindou, el de cabello rosa negó.

—No vi a nadie —añadió pasados algunos segundos—. ¿Cómo se supone que era la chica?

La pregunta fue más para encubrir sus palabras, porque Ranmaru sabía a la perfección de quien hablaba Shindou.

—Salió corriendo cuando notó que la había visto —explicó el castaño—. Era bajita, cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas.

La descripción fue vaga, pero Kirino no pidió más detalles.

—Tal vez solamente es otra de tus fans —concluyó Ranmaru, ocultando el enojo en su tono de voz y las ansias de poner fin al tema en sus palabras—. Supongo que será mejor apurarnos.

Y sin más palabras, ambos apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a su nueva escuela. La cual consistía en un conjunto de al parecer más de tres edificios, sin incluir el gimnasio. Al llegar se dirigieron al edificio administrativo, lugar al que les habían dicho tenían que ir en cuanto llegaran.

En la enorme puerta del edificio había varias chicas, al perecer de último año, dando indicaciones a los que comenzaban a llegar. Se adentraron junto con una pequeña multitud.

— ¡Ranmaru-kun, Takuto-kun! —Una voz los llamó, y segundos después ambos sintieron como una mano golpeaba suavemente sus cabezas—. Bienvenidos, es bueno verlos por aquí.

—Muchas gracias, Akira-san —Kirino sonrió, mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello y Shindou susurraba un "Buenos días"—. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien —Akira le devolvió la sonrisa—. Me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero Yukiko me matará si se entera; tienen que ir a la sala 1-A, al lado de la puerta encontraran unas listas, busquen sus nombres ahí y después siéntense en el lugar que indica.

Ambos asintieron y la chica se dirigió a otro grupo de nuevos estudiantes; se dirigieron al lugar indicado y una vez ahí comenzaron a buscar sus nombres.

Para fortuna —o mala suerte— de ambos quedaron en el mismo grupo, Shindou se encontraba caminando ya hacia su lugar asignado, mas Kirino se había tomado un momento más para buscar el nombre de Akane. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que estaba en su mismo grupo. Otra vez.

La ceremonia de ingreso no duró más de una hora, y al finalizar a cada uno de los grupos fue conducido por un profesor hacia sus nuevos salones.

• • •

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases de ese día sonó, y más de la mitad del grupo salió con rapidez del salón, dejando en el lugar solamente a Shindou, Kirino, Akane y seis alumnos más. Akane acomodaba sus libros con cuidado, Shindou fingía hacer lo mismo y Kirino lo esperaba con impaciencia.

Shindou se colocó la mochila en el hombro cuando Akane también lo hizo, y miró al rededor asegurándose de que solamente estuvieran ellos tres en el salón.

— ¡Tú! —Shindou se acercó a ella sorpresivamente, cosa que asustó a la chica—. ¡Eras tú la chica de la cámara! ¡La que nos venía tomando fotografías a mi y a Kirino! ¿Por qué nos seguías?

Tras aquellas palabras el rostro de Akane enrojeció y el libro que llevaba en sus manos comenzó a temblar.

—Shindou, tranquilízate —Kirino llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo, colocó una mano en su hombro y trató de alejarlo de la chica—. Akane era gerente del equipo de Raimon desde que íbamos en segundo, además, fue con nosotros los tres años de secundaria.

— ¿Cómo que iba con nosotros en la secundaria? —cuestionó Shindou con la mejor expresión de desconcierto que pudo fingir—. No recuerdo haberla visto antes, además, eso no explica lo de las fotos.

Kirino soltó un suspiro y se abstuvo de golpearse —o golpear a Shindou— por las palabras que dijo el castaño, se acercó a Akane y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. La chica en esos momentos se encontraba mirando al suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las lagrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos; Kirino suspiró nuevamente y pensó en que decir para disculpar a Shindou sin sonar demasiado hiriente con su amigo y sin hacer sufrir a la chica.

—Te pido una disculpa —comenzó—, a veces Shindou es un poco distraído y paranoico.

Akane levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada azul de Kirino, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

—No hay problema, Kirino-san —la voz de Akane fue apenas un susurro—. Tengo que irme.

Kirino soltó a la chica y ella se dirigió a la puerta rodeando a Shindou, quien parecía no estar nada afectado con la situación.

—Creo que la asustaste —dijo Kirino a Shindou luego de que Akane saliera.

— ¿Asustarla? ¿Yo? —Replicó Shindou, luego de soltar un pequeño bufido de molestia—. Más bien ella me asustó a mí, digo, ¿Quién le toma fotografías a sus compañeros de clase mientras va de camino a la escuela?

—Lo gracioso aquí es que ella lo ha hecho desde que entramos a la secundaria —Kirino negó mientras fingía reír—. Y no sólo cuando estás de camino a la escuela, también en los entrenamientos, durante clases, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando regresas a tu casa. Es increíble que no la hayas notado hasta hoy.

La última frase la dijo con tono de sorpresa e incredulidad, además de un ligero matiz de resentimiento —lo cual paso desapercibido para el castaño—, ya que de verdad no entendía a su amigo, ¿Cómo era que no notaba a la chica cuando ella lo seguía a todos lados? Lo peor de todo aquello era que siempre que Kirino entraba a su aula lo primero que sus ojos veían era a ella, pero ella solamente tenía ojos para su mejor amigo.

—Admitiré que esto sí que no me lo esperaba —mintió Shindou mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sacando a Kirino de sus pensamientos—, como sea, tienes que admitir que la chica de la cámara es rara.

—Su nombre es Yamana Akane —replicó Kirino, saliendo del salón—, no "chica de la cámara".

Si Kirino conociera a Shindou tan bien como había afirmado cuando ambos tenían catorce años, Kirino tal vez habría comprendido que todo aquello había sido una sutil manera en la que Shindou trataba de pedirle ayuda para llamar la atención de Akane; y si Shindou conociera a Kirino tan bien como había asegurado cuando ambos tenían catorce años, Shindou tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de que Kirino no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

• • •

Akane se dirigía a su casa caminando lentamente, cualquier otro día habría esperado a que Shindou saliera y tal vez lo habría seguido por algunas calles, tratando de reunir el valor para confesarle lo que sentía, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos se encontraban en lo que había ocurrido varios minutos atrás.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que habría pasado en caso de que le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a Shindou el día de su graduación de la escuela secundaria, tal y como se lo habían recomendado Aoi y Midori.

—Posiblemente Shin-sama me habría dicho lo mismo que ahora —susurró para sí misma.

Akane caminaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, que pasaron varios minutos antes de que notara que alguien caminaba junto a ella.

—Lo siento —su acompañante habló en cuanto Akane le miró—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal con lo que dije.

La chica bajó la mirada y negó. No era él quien debía disculparse.

—No tiene nada de que disculparse, Kirino-san —Akane seguía mirando al suelo—. Usted sólo trataba de arreglar lo que dijo Shin-sama.

—Pero aún así, te pusiste triste por lo que dije —insistió Ranmaru, recordando la mirada llorosa de Akane.

—No fue por eso, fue por... —la castaña se detuvo antes de continuar, había estado a punto de decir que Shindou era el culpable de que ella estuviera triste, pero Kirino era su mejor amigo, y posiblemente se lo diría. Y ella no quería hacer sentir mal a su adorado Shin-sama por una tontería como aquella y más cuando la responsable de todo aquello no era nadie más que ella, por tomarle fotografías sin su consentimiento.

Kirino la miro con una expresión de duda en la mirada, estaba seguro de lo que no quería decir la chica.

—Si es por Shindou puedes decirlo, ten por seguro que jamás le diré —aseguró.

—No fue por Shin-sama —intentó de convencerlo Akane.

—No trates de negarlo Akane —interrumpió el chico, mientras la miraba—. Es fácil leerlo en tu mirada, así como el hecho de que él te gusta.

La mirada de Akane volvió al suelo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían nuevamente un matiz rojizo. Kirino sabía que a ella le gustaba Shindou, tal vez fuera algo un poco —o demasiado— obvio, pero nadie se lo había dicho de una forma tan directa como acababa de hacerlo Ranmaru, incluso Midori y Aoi le habían dicho que lo habían notado con delicadeza.

—Tal vez Shindou-san me guste —admitió la chica con tristeza—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo no exista para él.

Y sin decir más Akane salió corriendo con dirección a su casa, mientras Kirino miraba como el viento rozaba sus castaños cabellos y se golpeaba mentalmente. La había hecho sufrir ya dos veces en menos de una hora.

 _«Es tan lamentable que le quieras a él, querida Akane, porque te quiero, y para él sólo eres la chica de la cámara»_ , pensó Kirino con una sonrisa triste mientras la veía alejarse. Tal vez, si en ese momento hubiese estado consciente de lo que estaban a punto de desencadenar sus acciones, él no hubiese hecho nada de aquello.


End file.
